Fleet Foot Generation
by CarnageCarnivine
Summary: Story about a Pokemon/Human hybrid's tale as he flees from people who wish to capture him.  Rated M for themes.  Homosexuality.  Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**(AN: First, I'd like to make a disclaimer that I do NOT own any of these characters, nor I do want to. Second: I know the beginning is going to be a bit confusing or boring, but please bare with me! Third: I'd love**** to get some reviews! Whether good or bad! Just make sure the bad reviews aren't just bashing on me. Fourth: The setting is in the events of Pokémon Silver and Gold versions, but about two decades after the last event. Since then, a few new characters have popped up, and I will be sure to address them. Lastly, on with the show!)**

**In New Bark Town, there was a new occurrence, one that hadn't ever happened before in the Pokémon world. A crossbreed of human and Pokémon was born. The birth was made by a couple of young scientists that worked with the local Pokémon Professor. The mother was a woman by the name of Maryln. There was no real father, except for the space Pokémon named Deoxys. The Pokémon was made of the perfect DNA for experimentation, and the pokémon Professor practically had a field day with the DNA provided by the PRA(Pokémon Research Association), who was greatly interested in the idea proposed by the Professor Elm. The reason for this strange path of new research was an encounter with the strange being named Deoxys. The Deoxys encounter was different than other reported appearances. The Deoxys wasn't running from the sight of a human. Instead, it approached Elm, examined him, and after a pants wetting by the professor, he was rewarded by the capture of the Deoxys. Elm didn't catch the Deoxys. The Deoxys caught itself by taking a pokéball and activating it. When the Deoxys was back at the Professor's lab and Elm got back to his senses, he immediately started conducting tests on the Deoxys to find out more about it. During the time that the tests were being conducted, the Deoxys mimicked all of the Professor's actions, pretending that it was human. This made the Professor's research a lot more enjoyable.**

"**Hey Professor, look! Deoxys is mimicking you again!" One of the understudies uttered between laughs as Deoxys sat in an invisible chair behind the Professor at his desk, the Pokémon crossing its legs and pretending to work on invisible papers. Elm turned around and an instant smile crept on his face as he exploded into laughter. The Deoxys tried to laugh too, but it only came out as an awkward buzz. The Professor gave an encouraging pat on the Pokémon's back and spun his chair back to the front of his desk to continue his paperwork.**

**When the research for Deoxys' data was complete, Elm called all of the pokémon Professors to his laboratory in New Bark Town for a conference about his discoveries. **

"**So, what have you uncovered about this Deoxys?" Professor Oak asked in his creaky old door voice, throwing his glance towards the Deoxys that was asleep inside of a containment tube. **

"**Yes, I'd like to hear about this Pokémon a lot. Not every day that you get to see one in person, let alone this close!" Professor Birch said, overly eager at being so close to this rare of a Pokemon. Birch always did get excited when he got to see a rare Pokémon in person. **

"**I've discovered that a Deoxys… Can merge with a human fetus' DNA to create a Pokémon human hybrid! This is an amazi-" Elm's excitement was cut off by a glare from the other professors. With a panicked movement, Elm looked down to hide his ashamed face. He knew that the PRA better than anyone. They were in it for the chance to obtain a super weapon. The PRA were responsible for the resurrection of Team Rocket only a few years back, the Association hoping to gain back the research of Mewtwo, and all of its glory. Why the PRA wants to gain more power is unclear, but they will do whatever it takes to get that power. **

**Several weeks after the abortion of the Pokémon human hybrid experiment, Professor Elm received a call from an unknown number with the video blocked out. The call made it very clear on the demands being placed.**

"**Honey, I just got a call… From the PRA. If I quit on the Pokémon human hybrid experiment, then we'll all be in danger. They didn't make specifics on what they would do, but it was clear that it would be bad. Deoxys, we're going to have to start experimenting again." The Professor's voice was full of fear as he walked in from the doorway, hanging up his lab coat with a distressed sigh.**

**When he first had started the experiment, his mood was nothing but excitement and naïve. Now that he realized what would be the cost of completing this experiment, it was nothing but a trauma for the Professor. **

**(AN: This will be going back to the meeting with all the professors)**

"**Elm, this experiment would require the possible sacrifice of your Deoxys, along with a newly born human baby. That's too much sacrifice to be worth it. You need to drop the experiment **_**now**_**." Oak's voice was stern and deeply disturbed with the data that was being shown to him, the creases on his face deepening with stress.**

**(AN: Back to the wife and Elm)**

"**But, why? Why do they need to do this? They want to sacrifice lives of Pokémon and human alike to get what they want? The nerve!" Elm's wife had been reading a magazine on the couch as her sixteen year old son was in the bathroom trying to wash Deoxys. The door was still open, so Deoxys heard the entire thing. The Pokémon's playful mood with the teen had ended when the news had been brought up, its mood now in a cringing dread. **

"**We can't help it… If we don't do anything, then we'll all be in trouble! And they'll most likely take Deoxys and the baby that is soon to be born.**

"**We can't help that. But, if this is going to be a power to them, we can't let them have it. We will do the experiment, but we will have to let our baby go off and away from here. If PRA gets a hold on him, then I don't even want to think what would happen as a result." Elm's wife's voice was now confident, yet still wary of the execution of the experiment. She flashed a confident smile to her husband to reassure him that things will turn out right in the end, even if they don't. **

**Then came the day of the finale for the experiment. Elm's wife was just out of labor, and Deoxys' DNA was in a syringe. "I'm so sorry… Neo." Elm whispered before injecting it into the baby's blood.**

**(AN: Well, that was the boring beginning! But I promise you, things will get more exciting! And less… Old. It shouldn't take me too long to have the next chapter up. Also, let me know if I should be more in-depth with my prologue. I kinda wanted to whir past this part.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Resonance**

**(AN: Okay, let me give you some background info before I start typing like a maniac. The setting is still in New Bark Town, but around another two decades later. Elm is getting old! And Neo is now a twenty year old boy. Some new characters will be introduced too, so keep an eye out!)**

"**Hey, Neo! Get your head in the game! He's getting ready to use-" His shouting was so loud that I couldn't concentrate. All of the things around me were going by so quickly. Before I knew it, I was out cold on the grass, again.**

"**So, it looks like he still can't focus when he's in his pokémon form. I don't think he's in any shape to fight at all." After all the endless training we went through, it looks like Neo still couldn't control his abilities yet.**

"**Well, we will just have to try and motivate Neo a bit more. And also… Krieg. You know what's going to happen within the next week or so, right?…" I could hear the grim tone of his voice, the thought of them coming sending a paralyzing shiver down my spine. I could tell that Marco didn't want to lose his brother to a bunch of corporate thugs. I mean, who would want to lose anybody to the PRA? Marco's short chestnut hair had a shimmering gloss to it as he looked up into the cloudless sky, his milk chocolaty eyes squinting at the bright sky. The sky that was a complete opposite to the current situation **

"**Let's take him back inside. Get him rested up. And Marco, we have to make plans on what we're going to do when they come." I picked up the Deoxys shaped Neo, cradling him in my arms with the greatest of care, slowly walking along with Marco to the lab in New Bark Town again. That man really has grown on me. More than he should.**

"**Well, we'll talk about that inside the lab after we get Neo back into the recuperation chamber."**

**After a while, I slowly opened my eyes, the whole entire scenery a big, violent blur. Squinting my eyes for a few minutes, my eyes finally adjusted to the light of the room. I was back in the stupid tube again. **_**What're Marco and Krieg doing?… Oh my god… **_**What I saw was something I never would have wanted to see. The two were kissing. And not just a sweet little kiss, no. This was a passionate display of love. Something I haven't felt in a while. **

**I tried to close my eyes and pretend that this never happened, but I could hear them too. It was… Foreign to me. I didn't like it. From the oxygen tube that was connected to my mouth, I turned a dial and the liquids used to heal my injuries was quickly flushed down the drain at the bottom of the small chamber. I felt like a lab rat in this thing, but I had no other choice. My body doesn't heal fast enough on its own, so I have to use this medicine to help it heal faster. The two quickly separated once they heard the fluids being drained out of the chamber, a deep blush covering Krieg's face, while Marco tried to compose himself. **

"**Ah, Neo… We were… Just discussing plans of what to do when the PRA come for you." Marco's said with a bit of a nervous studder, still adjusting himself to be presentable in front of me. I just sighed and ignored what happened.**

"**Well, what're we going to do, then?" I tried to give them a stern look as I shifted back into my human form, but it's hard. Every time I shift, it feels like I'm getting tickled all over, so it's hard to keep a straight face. Krieg's blush had already faded, and his eyes were buried in a report that Marco must have typed up beforehand. He always was prepared. Except for then.**

"**Well, when they first come to the front door of the lab, you will be in the house with me. We will have to go out of the bathroom window to the back of the lab and try and sneak past. If worse come to worst, then you will have to use Psychic and fly us across the river to the road to the Indigo Plateau. From there, we will have to try and hike to the station and try and get into Kanto. Marco has already taken the extra step to alert the Elite Four to try and hold off the PRA executives. I don't think they would last for long against the PRA's teched up pokémon. Are you still listening?" I was trying to listen, but truthfully, I just got lost in his eyes. They were the most brilliant and bright shade of blue. I could have stared at them for hours.**

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm listening." I could tell my voice was unconvincing, but I didn't really care. Either way, things tend to work out for the better. "But then what will happen to Marco?" Both of their faces turned immediately down and a grim expression spread across Krieg's face. It was awkward to see him like this. I never saw him in pain before. He was always the one who would be giving hope in a smile to people. **

"**Well, I'm going to stall the PRA as best as I can. I won't start any fights, because I have other things to do besides get beaten to a pulp. Plus, I have Gallade here to protect me if things get bad. There's nothing to worry about, I promise." His voice was convincing but when I saw a sweat drop run down the side of his head, his act fell apart. Everybody was so anxious about them coming. And then a perfect idea for a stress reliever came up.**

"**Let's have a battle! That's what we really need right now! Krieg, I'll be your pokémon again! C'mon, let's go to the field!" I tried to sound peppy. It's not that easy.**

"**Neo… I don't think a battle is-" Marco was cut off right away.**

"**No, Neo is right! We're all too tense about the PRA. A battle should help us loosen up." Krieg's voice was more cheery than mine, most likely cheery that he could get away from the depressing topic. **

**With a sigh, Marco agreed, getting up and stretching out his body, several parts of his body cracking, and Krieg giving a twitch with each crack. He hated it when people cracked their bones. **

"**Really, Marco?…" Krieg said with an bit of agitation in his voice. Just a bit.**

"**Go, Gallade!" Marco's voice was stone solid as he threw the pokéball into the grass of the field, a Gallade striking a fighting stance the instant it came out. A truly seasoned battler.**

"**Give em' hell, Neo!" Krieg was confident that I would win this time. Taking a deep breath, I made myself transform in my pokémon form. Into a Deoxys. My vision took a few minutes to adjust, but I got my vision to work for me this time. It's hard to focus when you have waves of light coming off of every living object, the grass included. A lot of the time, I try to fight with my eyes closed. Closing my eyes helps me focus on the actual lively objects, such as my opponent, for example.**

"**Ready for another beating, kid?" Gallade taunted, giving off a cocky aura. I could understand and speak to other pokémon when I'm in my pokémon form, and sometimes, it's rather annoying. I mean, who would want to listen to two Turtwig get it on in a laboratory when you're trying to recover from a battle. Not me, that's who.**

"**Without further ado, let the battle commence! Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Marco's enthusiasm burst into the battlefield with the first move. I didn't need Krieg to tell me to dodge it, but I did need to follow his orders.**

"**Neo, drift and use Aura Sphere! (AN: I know that Deoxys can't really use Aura Sphere, but I'm going by the moves from Destiny Deoxys, the movie.)" My response was quick this time and I made a semi-circle drift right before Gallade landed a blow, shifting my arms into their tentacle form in a blink and landing a strong blow with my Aura Sphere. That's one of the first times I ever got a good hit on Gallade. However, right after I landed my hit, Gallade landed on his feet while being thrown back, waiting for an order to counter attack.**

"**Gallade, Dark Pulse!"**

"**Neo, Mirror Coat!" Though Krieg gave the command right on time, I couldn't execute it quick enough. I got hit right in the face with Gallade's move.**

**Knock Out.**

"**No, not now! They're coming! Quick, get Neo out of here, and grab the packs on your way out."**

"**Right. Go, Chun!"**

**(AN: Well, that's the next part to the story! Let me know what you think! And yes, I know. Cliffy! Also, Chun is a Machamp. That's all for now!)**


End file.
